Write Of Hearts, Lies, And Friends
by alwaysandeverytime
Summary: The story is set 10 years after graduation. Sequel to Love Rectangle Plus One. You don't have to read it first but you can if you want.


**Write of Hearts, Lies, and Friends.**

**Chapter One - Skovet and Tinnely**

**This is the sequel to "Love Rectangle Plus One." You don't have to read it first but you can if you want. The story is set 10 years after graduation. I don't own anything!**

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Bevin TallulahSkovet and Niles Florentine Tinnely._

Brooke read the invitation and laughed. Their names were so odd. Her mind flashed to a night long ago when Jake and Brooke were sitting by a fire with Bevin and Skillz. Jake walked in from the living room. "Hey baby, what's that?" He asked nodding toward the invitation.

"Bevin is marring some guy named Niles. Whatever happened to Skillz?" Brooke asked. Jake scrunched his face and then shrugged.

"Mom! I'm ready!" Jenny said entering the kitchen. Jenny was 12 years old now, she had Jake's eyes and DNA but she had Brooke's personality. She was stylish even in her school uniform. Brooke smiled.

"See I told you that sweater would be perfect for you, plus it's not supposed to come out till spring. You are ahead of your time babe!" Brooke smiled. The sweater was a Brooke Davis-Jagielski original. She had loved it so much when she designed it that she made it in Jenny's size, just for her.

"All the girls will be jealous!" Jenny smiled and grabbed Brooke's keys. "Ready to go Mom?"

"Actually, I'm taking you to school." Jake said grabbing his keys and his jacket. Jenny looked at him for a second. Jake had just returned from a long tour. She was proud of her father, he was a great guy, dad, and musician but his music always had him away from home.

"Oh." Jenny said trying to hid her disappointment. It wasn't that she didn't love her father, she did. Brooke always drove her to school, it was their thing. Brooke would drive and give her advice, they would talk about school, clothes, boys and other stuff. Jenny loved spending time with Brooke. Since her dad was always on tour, Brooke was all she had most of the time. She went over to Brooke and gave her a hug.

"Good Luck today sweetie!" Brooke said kissing her forehead. Jenny waved good bye and walked out to her father's car. They both got in and buckled up.

"So, what have you two been doing while I was gone?" Jake asked starting his car. Jenny looked out at their beautiful house. It was white and had a red door, her mom, Brooke, had one just like it when she was little back in Tree Hill.

"We did what we always do." Jenny sighed. She knew her father knew nothing about their daily routine. "We talked, shopped. Mom helped me with homework. We planted flowers, did you notice?" She asked.

"Notice?" Jake asked. Jenny sighed.

"The flowers. We planted flowers. Just outside the house." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I noticed." Jake lied. He was sure those flowers had always been there but they weren't. Jenny sighed again.

"So, I have some news." Jake said. Jenny looked at him, her heart sank, she had heard him say that before, and it was always the same thing.

"You are going back on tour." She said.

"What? No." Jake said. "We're going to Tree Hill." Jenny's jaw dropped. She always wanted to go back. She wanted to see where she was born and her parents grew up. She wanted to visit Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Joanie, Cooper and Keith.

"Really!" Jenny said excited. "Yes! This is so amazing!" The Scotts always visited them in New York but Jenny had only been to Tree Hill a few times since she was young.

* * *

"Kieth Patrick Scott!" Haley called from the breakfast room. Nathan looked up at her from his paper. He loved her more everyday if that was even possible. Haley sighed and sat across from Nathan. "I can't believe that boy! He is going to be so late. Cooper and Joanie are already on the bus which means one of us has to drive him." She frowned, Keith was a very difficult kid. 

"Don't worry, I'll take him." Nathan smiled. Keith walked downstairs. He was only 10 but he was taller then most boys his age.

"I'm ready." He said. Haley watched as they left. She sighed. She didn't know how exactly she was doing with Keith. Keith was always in trouble and he never did what he was told. The phone rang and it startled her.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hey there Haley J." Lucas said into the phone. Haley's heart sank as she remembered a conversation from long ago that started the same way.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hello?" Haley said picking up her phone as Nathan left their apartment for the Rivercourt._

_"Hey there Haley J" Lucas said wearily._

_"Lucas? Hey! Haven't heard much from you lately. You missed Brooke and Jake, they left the other day." She said taking a bit from her apple._

_"Yeah, umm, well, you know how it is with Brooke and me." Lucas said sadly. Haley was quiet. She knew Lucas was still in love with her and it hurt her to admit she believed Brooke should be with Jake and not Lucas._

_"Luke, you know she's moved on. She's married." Haley said in a serious tone._

_"Look, I didn't call to talk about Brooke." He paused as Haley took another bite of her apple. "I need to tell you something Haley, you are my best friend and I haven't told anyone about this. I made this huge mistake and now, well, things really suck." Haley put down the apple._

_"Lucas, what did you do?" She asked cautiously._

_He took a deep breath and made his confession. "Do you remember that night at Rachel's cabin?" Haley nodded and then realized he couldn't see her._

_"Yeah, I remember." She said._

_"Well, I slept with Rachel." He paused and waited for her to say something. Haley grabbed the apple again. She panicked when she realized what he had said and put the apple down again._

_"LUCAS! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" She screamed._

_"Haley, I know!" He said. He didn't feel like being yelled at just that moment. "There is more." He confessed._

_"Oh God." Haley said sitting on the couch. "What Lucas?"_

_"She's pregnant." He sighed._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

**It starts with a shocker and it will keep shocking you all the way through! As always R&R! Thanks! Peyton is in the next chapter.**


End file.
